


Home at Last

by TripCreates



Series: Makoharu Domestic Life in Tokyo [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Nanase Haruka, Domestic Fluff, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, M/M, Moving In Together, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was just thinking…” Makoto started but stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to have this conversation yet. Haru stared at him patiently as Makoto tried to find the right words to say. </p><p>It had been little over five months since they moved to Tokyo to pursue their dreams. It took a lot of getting used to but they adjusted to their new routines but the downside was them not living as close as they used to back home. The time apart did make Makoto more appreciative of the time he did get to spend with Haru. The separation also gave Makoto time to evaluate his feelings for Haru and he came to the conclusion that he wanted to date him.</p><p>“Why don’t you move in with me?” he asked.</p><p>OR</p><p>Instead of asking Haru out, Makoto asks him to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's showing up super late to the Free! fandom with a fic! I loved this show way back when it first came out but I never actually got around to writing anything for it. Then after being dragged back into it recently by my friend Rie, I fell in love with it all over again and more than I originally did. So of course I have a million fic ideas for my boys but here's the first one! 
> 
> This ended up being WAY longer than I originally expected but I went with it. This fic came about after I finished season 2 for the first time and me and Rie started tossing ideas around for Makoto and Haru living in Tokyo. I really hope I got their voices right but if I messed up real bad, please be gentle. I know I'll get them down eventually.
> 
> This is also my 50th fanfic on AO3!!! My goal this year was to hit 50 by the end of the year but I've ending up reaching it a little early. I'm happy a makoharu fic got to receive this honor.
> 
> I tried catching as many of the mistakes as I could but I apologize for the ones missed. All kudos and comments are very appreciated. Enjoy!

“Makoto, what is it?” Haru asked Makoto, who’d been staring at the same spot on the wall ahead of him for a few minutes. They were out to lunch before Haru’s afternoon practice at their new favorite restaurant they frequented together. Since Makoto was on break between semesters, he had more time to meet up with Haru.

Makoto eye’s shifted and focused on Haru to see his usual blank face but saw the concern in Haru’s blue eyes. Even when Haru didn’t show interest, he was always observant and knew when something was bothering Makoto. “It’s nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Really, Haru. I’m okay.”

Haru’s eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to stare at Makoto, making the other feel nervous. “You’ve been quiet since we got here. Normally you’re already telling me about your day and asking how me how swimming is going,” Haru said.

“I was just thinking…” Makoto started but stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to have this conversation yet. Haru stared at him patiently as Makoto tried to find the right words to say.

It had been little over five months since they moved to Tokyo to pursue their dreams. It took a lot of getting used to but they adjusted to their new routines but the downside was them not living as close as they used to back home. Sure they were just a train ride away but it was different than just being down the hill from Haru.  Makoto missed getting to see his best friend as much but they each had their responsibilities. The time apart did make Makoto more appreciative of the time he did get to spend with Haru. The separation also gave Makoto time to evaluate his feelings for Haru and he came to the conclusion that he wanted to date him.

He had always had feelings for Haru but it took him a while to fully understand the way he felt. Now that they were out of high school and away from Iwatobi, they could try to and take their relationship a step further. If Haru was interested in that of course. Makoto was still nervous about bringing that conversation up even though it had been on his mind for months now, including right now. Rejection wasn’t Makoto’s concern but that Haru would not be interested and push him away because he was uncomfortable with Makoto liking him that way.

Was now the right time to ask? Makoto didn’t want to ask in such a public place where anyone could overhear them but he needed to answer Haru and say something quick. “Why don’t you move in with me?” he asked. “You’ve said you don’t like your neighborhood that much and you barely spend any time there between your training and traveling. Not to mention when you are home, you’re spending your time with me. What do you think?”

Haru was quiet for a few moments as he looked away from Makoto, thinking. Makoto sat nervously as he waited for his answer. Doubt began to set in the longer it took Haru to answer. If he said no, then he’d easily laugh it off and move on. It wouldn’t be a big deal. Surely that would be his answer.

“Okay,” was all he said, looking back at Makoto.

Makoto smiled, tilting his head to the side and said, “Okay, Haru.” While he was happy Haru agreed to move in with him, that was not what he intended to ask him. Shouldn’t people already be dating before they move in with each other? Makoto pushed that thought out of his head. Friends moved in all the time together and that’s what they’re doing. Just two friends becoming roommates.

“Doesn’t your apartment have one bedroom?” Haru asked as he dropped his gaze back down to his food.

Makoto nearly chocked on his drink. He hadn’t thought about that when he blurted out the question. Haru looked at him with concern as he coughed. This was just going well. “There’s enough room for each of our beds in the room, if you’re okay sharing.”

“I’m okay sharing,” Haru simply replied, turning back to his food.

Makoto released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. This was going to be just fine, he told himself.

 

It was a couple of weeks before Haru moved in. They figured it would be an easy move since he hadn’t brought much with him to Tokyo but they invited Nagisa and Rei to come for a visit and their help. It had been a while since the four of them had spent quality time together.

Haru and Rei were packing up Haru’s room while Makoto worked in the kitchen. Makoto was happily listening to Nagisa catch him up on how things were going around Iwatobi since he’d been gone. Nagisa wasn’t much help when it came to packing so Makoto took over packing the fragile items so they wouldn’t break. After a little bit, Nagisa leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, as he fixed Makoto with a mischievous grin. “So, Mako-chan, you finally asked Haru-chan out,” he said.

Makoto’s hand froze midair as he reached for a plate from the cupboard and glanced down at him. “I didn’t ask Haru out,” he said before pulling a plate out to wrap.

Nagisa’s jaw drop. “What do you mean you _didn’t_ ask him out?” he asked, voice rising.

Makoto nearly dropped the plate as he quickly shushed the blond. “Shhh, Nagisa!” He frantically looked around to make sure Haru was still in his room and couldn’t hear him.

“Then why is Haru-chan moving in with you if you aren’t dating?” Nagisa asked, thoroughly confused by the situation. He took a step closer to Makoto, dropping his voice to ask, “Since being in Tokyo, have you two at least –?”

Makoto’s face turns red as he realized what Nagisa was implying. “NO!” he quickly replied, his voice going very high pitched, before Nagisa could finish.

It was at this moment that Haru poked his head out of his bedroom. “Is everything alright?” he asked Makoto.

Makoto whipped his head around to Haru, speechless. This was definitely _not_ the conversation he wanted Haru to hear.

“It’s okay, Haru-chan. Makoto found a spider,” Nagisa replied, cheerfully with an innocent smile as he wrapped his arm around his mortified friend.

Haru glanced from Nagisa then to Makoto, his gaze resting on him for a moment before turning away, seeming satisfied with the answer.

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Nagisa, who replaced the innocent expression with a serious one as he pulled away.

“When are you going to ask him out? You need to do something soon before someone else comes along and gets him first. This is a big city and I’m sure he’s bound to catch someone’s attention,” he said keeping his voice low as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Nagisa…” Makoto said, beginning to lose his patience. He did not want to have this conversation at all but especially right now with Haru right in the other room. This was a very small apartment.

Nagisa wasn’t bothered by his plea. “It’s just _one_ date. It’s not like you guys have to get married! But if you do, I totally called it,” he said with a wink.

Makoto wanted to sink into the floor and vanish. He regretted asking Nagisa to come and help today. He should have known it would bring nothing but trouble. “Nagisa, _please_ , stop talking about this,” he begged.

Nagisa sighed and said, “I only bring it up because I care about my friends. I want you two to be happy together.”

Makoto was taken aback by his sincere words. Later on when Haru wasn’t around, he was going to ask Nagisa how he knew he liked Haru.

*

Haru leaned against the wall next to the door frame and listened. He heard Makoto and Nagisa talking in the kitchen and while he wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, Nagisa wasn’t known for being quiet. He’d also be lying if he said the conversation didn’t pique his interest when he became the subject of their conversation.

_“So, Mako-chan, you finally asked Haru-chan out,” Nagisa said._

Haru stilled as he felt his heart began to race. This was an unexpected conversation topic but he didn’t like the way Nagisa was being so nosy about his relationship with Makoto. He knew he should stop listening but it was hard to do when Nagisa only got louder.

_“Then why is Haru-chan moving in with you if you aren’t dating?” Nagisa asked._

Did it really matter if they were dating or not to move in together? That wasn’t anyone else’s business, even if they were all friends. What they did together shouldn’t be anyone else’s concern.

“Haruka-senpai, are you still using the tape?” Rei asked.

Rei’s question brought Haru out of his thoughts and the conversation going on in the other room. He looked down at the tape in his hands and finished taping the box of clothes in front of him and handed it over to Rei.

He missed part of the conversation but heard Makoto’s voice go high pitch. Haru stepped to the door to see what was going on now. Makoto looked panicked when he turned to face him and Nagisa looked as if nothing was amiss. As he gazed at Makoto, knowing full well there was no spider, he decided to not let it be known he overheard them. For now at least.

Haru wasn’t able to hear the rest of their conversation once he stepped back into this room, which was fine by him. He felt like he’d already heard enough. He put another small box together and began filling it with odd and ends that were on the nightstand.

After taping the box shut, he set it on top of the box of clothing and picked them up. When he stepped out of the bedroom, Makoto and Nagisa were silent as they continued packing. Makoto glanced his way as he passed but avoided eye contact. This was a rare occasion where Haru couldn’t tell what the other was thinking and he didn’t like that. What was obvious was that Makoto seemed embarrassed by his conversation with Nagisa. Did he realize that Haru overheard them? If not, was he going to act like nothing happened?

Haru hoped not because he didn’t like it when Makoto kept things from him. He’d rather Makoto be up front and honest with him. With what happened before when Makoto kept things from him, Haru thought he wouldn’t do that anymore. Haru did not want a repeat of what happened before Nationals; especially now that they were moving in together.

He set the boxes down close to the door and retreated back to the bedroom. He glanced back over his shoulder at Makoto before entering the room. Haru was glad Rei was busy with his own task and not talking to him so that he could focus on his own thoughts. Did Makoto want to date him? He actually wasn’t sure if that was the case because he never heard him say so since he missed some of the conversation. Nagisa assumed Makoto did but that didn’t mean he was right. If Makoto wanted to date him, then why has he never asked him? Haru still remembered that night in the pool when they were in junior high and Makoto confessed his love for him. Granted they were only thirteen and didn’t fully understand _that_ kind of love but Makoto was very confident when he said it. While they never brought that night up again, Haru still thought about it from time to time and wondered if Makoto still felt the same way.

Haru was pretty sure Makoto still felt that way. He didn’t have to say those three words for him to know because Makoto’s actions showed it. Haru saw it in the way Makoto looked after him or getting him out of the bathtub every morning for school or checking in on him. And those feelings weren’t unrequited either. Haru may never have told Makoto he loved him but certainly felt it for as long as he could remember. There was this protectiveness he felt over Makoto where he wanted to make the scary things go away or to speak up for him when he was too polite in uncomfortable situations. It then hit Haru that maybe Makoto wasn’t aware of his feelings. He assumed Makoto knew since it was so obvious for Haru but it could be he didn’t know after all. Maybe Haru needed to try and show him more how he felt. That could have been the reason Makoto never brought up the subject of dating.

The more Haru thought about it, officially dating didn’t seem like a stretch for them. Romance and dating was never a priority for him but he might be willing to give it a chance. Him and Makoto had always been at each other’s side and spent a lot of time together. The fact they were moving in together was enough evidence for Nagisa to assume they were dating. Did their other friends think that as well? Haru glanced over at Rei but he wasn’t going to ask and see. With how close Rei was with Nagisa, the blond most likely shared his assumptions with him. Haru hoped that’s as far as it went.

*

By the time noon rolled around, the entire apartment was all packed up. Nagisa again wasn’t much help when it came to carrying any of the boxes so he was designated to remain by the truck. This prevented him from getting in the way and made the process quicker. The boxes were the easiest to take care of going down the stairs but Haru’s bed was a little tricky even with Rei telling Makoto and Haru the angle they need to move it at. After a careful trip down the stairs, they were able to get it down to the truck. The three of them were glad there was only a bookcase and desk left that were easy to move. Makoto’s apartment had everything else Haru needed.

Once everything was loaded into the truck, Makoto pulled the back of the truck down and secured it with the lock. The others had already squeezed into the cab as Makoto slid into the driver’s seat. Haru was next to him then Rei and Nagisa by the window. Makoto hoped this would be a quick drive because this was going to be an uncomfortable ride with the four of them crammed in there.

Nagisa talked the whole the way. It was hard to blame him when the four of them hadn’t seen each other in months. He updated them on the swim club and all the new members they had received with Rei adding the stuff that Nagisa left out. It was good to know the club was finally able to take on new members. Makoto hated not being able to visit as much as he wanted to so he made a mental note to try and plan that with Haru. But after a while, Makoto had to tune Nagisa out so that he could concentrate on where he was going. He would just ask Haru later what he’d missed.

As they reached Makoto’s apartment, Nagisa said, “I’m hungry. When can we eat?”

“We can eat after we unload everything,” Makoto answered as he parked.

“Aw,” Nagisa said, his lip sticking out as he pouted.

“Nagisa,” Rei said turning to him. “We need to finish this before it gets too late. We have an early trip back to Iwatobi in the morning.”

Nagisa sighed. “Okay,” he said as he opened the door and hopped out. He didn’t look happy but least he wasn’t pouting anymore.

Makoto shook his head but smiled to himself. He knew Nagisa meant well but they did need to hurry up with this. He was starting to get hungry himself and assumed Haru and Rei were too. The quicker they unloaded, the sooner they could eat.

Makoto went up to the apartment first to unlock the door and check on his cat Yuki before everyone started unloading. He wasn’t sure how she was going to react to all the commotion since she was only used to Haru visiting and he never made much noise.

Yuki was lounging on the window sill and she jumped down to greet him when he entered the apartment. Makoto smiled as he knelt down to pet her soft, white fur. She leaned up into his touch, purring. Ever since he rescued her from the streets, she had become a good at keeping Makoto from getting too lonely in the big city.

The quiet was soon shattered when Nagisa bounced into the apartment, excited to see where Makoto lived. He saw Makoto with his cat and headed straight for him.

“Aw Mako-chan, she’s so cute,” Nagisa said.

The blond was too loud for Yuki’s liking as he neared her, she took off into the bedroom.

“Did I scare her away?” Nagisa asked, frowning as he looked at Makoto.

“Don’t take it personally. She’s still a little skittish and doesn’t like loud noises,” Makoto explained as he stood back up.

That seemed to make Nagisa feel better. “I’ll try to be more quite then.”

Makoto smiled and said, “I appreciate that, Nagisa.” He walked over to the bedroom and closed the door so that Yuki wouldn’t be disturbed and remain in the apartment as they carried things in.

 

It was evening by the time everything was unloaded and they finished eating. Nagisa and Rei were staying overnight in Tokyo so Makoto and Haru walked with them to their nearby hotel.

“I’m sorry we didn’t have enough room for you two to stay the night with us. I hate for you to spend money on a hotel,” Makoto said.

“It’s no problem, Mako-chan,” Nagisa replied, grinning. He wrapped his arm around Rei’s arm and pulled him close. “We don’t mind at all.”

Makoto noticed Rei blush. He wondered if something happened between them since he moved to Tokyo. But Makoto wasn’t like as open as Nagisa to ask him. If there was something going on between them, he would wait until they were ready to share it.

They soon reached the hotel and said their goodbyes before Makoto and Haru headed back to the apartment. They walked side by side in silence, reminiscent of their walks home from school. It was nice and calming after the busy day they had.

As they neared their neighborhood, Makoto glanced over at Haru. “On your next day off, I can show you around the area. That way you can know where everything is.”

Haru looked up at him and nodded before looking straight ahead again. Makoto kept his gaze on him for a moment before turning away as well.

Makoto unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped in first. As they took off their shoes by the door and hung up their jackets, there was a scratching noise coming from the bedroom door. Makoto had forgotten he’d left her in there and he rushed over to the room to let her out. Yuki poked her head out of the bedroom, ignoring Makoto and scanning the room in front of her. She must have been checking to see if it was safe to come out of hiding. She then looked up at Makoto and gave him a disproving meow. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She continued to meow, telling him how she didn’t like all the noise earlier and he tried to calm her down by petting her. She bumped her head against his chin, causing him to chuckle.

“It’s okay, Nagisa is gone now. You don’t have to worry anymore,” he said to the cat gently.

Haru watched him from the door, a corner of his lips tuned up. Makoto was so cute when he was around animals.

Makoto set Yuki back down on the floor and she made her way into the kitchen. She sat in front of her bowl and looked up Makoto, meowing. Makoto didn’t need to be told twice as he walked into the kitchen to feed her. Haru stepped toward the kitchen and watched Makoto.

After feeding her, Makoto looked up to see Haru watching him. He smiled and said, “I think I’m ready for bed. Today wore me out more than I thought it would. How about you?”

Haru glanced at the boxes sitting around the living room.

“I can help you unpack tomorrow if you like. It’s getting late and I know you still have practice tomorrow,” Makoto said.

Haru glanced back at him and nodded. He didn’t feel like unpacking now either. He could tackle it during the week when he wasn’t at practice. He walked over to the pile of boxes and found the one with his clothing in it. He picked up and carried it into the bed room. He put it down at the end of this bed and started digging for his pajamas.

Makoto entered the bedroom. “You can take your shower first. There’s extra towels in there,” he offered.

Haru nodded as he left his pajamas laid out on his bed and left the room. While Makoto waited for his turn, he went ahead and pulled out his pajamas as well. Yuki entered the room, knowing it was bed time and hopped up on his bed. Makoto played around with her while he waited.

Once Haru was done, he reentered the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. Even after years of swimming together and catching glimpses of each naked as they changed, Makoto quickly stepped out of the room to give Haru some privacy while he changed. Something felt different about it now that they were not in a locker room. He took his pajamas with him to change into while in the bathroom for that reason.

Makoto stepped into the shower and let the warm water ease his sore muscles. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a lazy day around the apartment. Despite how good the shower felt, he soon finished washing and stepped out.

After a quick change, Makoto stepped back into the bedroom clad in is loose fitting pajamas and hair still damp from being towel dried. Haru was laying on his bed with his hands underneath his head, eyes closed, and dressed in his pajamas.

“Is it alright if I turn the light out now?” Makoto asked.

Haru eye’s slid opened and he replied, “Sure.”

Makoto flipped the lights off and padded over to his to bed that was parallel to Haru’s. Having two beds didn’t leave a whole of space in the room but it would be fine for them. He picked up Yuki so that he could pull back the covers. He sat her back down and slid onto the bed. “Goodnight, Haru,” he said.

“Night, Makoto,” Haru said as he turned on his side, facing away from Makoto.

Makoto turned to his side and looked across at Haru. He couldn’t believe they were sharing a room together. Yes, they’d shared rooms plenty of times over the years when Haru stayed late at his house or when they shared hotel rooms for swim tournaments. But this time was different and it felt that way. This was now their shared space. Makoto would get to Haru first thing in the morning, if he wasn’t sitting in the bathtub, and he would be the last thing he saw when he went to sleep at night. It felt right.

Yuki crept up the bed and onto Makoto’s pillow. Once she was right above his head, she plopped down there to sleep. It was one of her favorite spots besides Makoto’s chest. She would probably move down onto him later in the night when he moved to lay on his back. Makoto didn’t mind and it’s not like he could really do anything about it if he didn’t. She’d been like that ever since he brought her home.

Makoto turned over onto his other side and tried to fall asleep. The room was quiet and he felt himself start to drift off when he heard Haru shift the covers and climb out of bed. He didn’t pay much attention to him until he heard a loud scrapping noise across the floor. “Haru?” he asked, alarmed, as he sat up to see Haru pushing his bed across the floor toward him. Makoto was sure the neighbors below them would complain about the noise in the morning.

Haru didn’t say anything as he continued to push the bed until was pushed right up against Makoto’s. Haru climbed back into it and scooted close to the middle of their joined beds. Makoto looked at him for an explanation he knew he wasn’t going to get. With the faint lights of the city that shined through the curtains, he could see Haru gazing up at him.

“Aren’t you going to lay down?” Haru asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Makoto said, doing as Haru asked. He laid on his side facing Haru still trying to figure out what his friend was doing. He was not going to complain about their closeness but it certainly caught him off guard.

As if reading his mind, Haru said, “I just wanted to be closer.” The ‘to you’ part was left unspoken but Makoto knew he meant it.

Makoto felt a blush crept up on him and he was glad the room was too dark for Haru to see it. Haru scooted closer, moving into Makoto’s space, and closed his eyes. Their bodies were mere inches apart but Makoto resisted the urge to reach out and touch Haru. He was still uncertain of what was going on and didn’t want to cross the line with Haru. Soon, Haru’s breathing evened out and Makoto knew he was finally asleep. He wasn’t surprised after the busy day they had.

Makoto closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

Makoto awoke the next morning with his arm stretched out onto Haru’s bed empty next to him. It took him a moment to realize why the bed was there.

_“I just wanted to be closer.”_

Makoto smiled to himself. He didn’t know what caused Haru to do that last night but he wasn’t going to complain about them sleeping next to each other. Speaking of Haru, where was he? Probably sitting in the bathtub, Makoto thought as he yawned. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. He slid across the beds and stood up, stretching his hands above his head. It was weird not being woken up by Yuki to be fed.

He slid off the bed and made his way out of the room to find out where she was to feed her. He called out to her but stopped when saw Haru standing in the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting that. Haru was standing at the stove, still in his pajamas, cooking breakfast. Makoto stood there for a moment as he gazed at his friend.

Haru glanced over his shoulder at him. “Morning, Makoto,” he said before turning back to the pan in front of him.

A smile spread across Makoto’s face as he crossed the short distance from his bedroom to the kitchen. “Let me guess, mackerel?” he asked, stopping next to Haru. He glanced down at the stove and was surprised to see it was not mackerel but eggs. “Well, this is a surprise,” he said.

“You didn’t have any,” Haru deadpanned. “And I can cook other things, too.”

Makoto chuckled. “I know, Haru, but it’s rare to see you do something else for a change. I guess we’ll need to pick some up the next time we go to the store.” Makoto turned to one of the cabinets and pulled out some bowls and set them on the counter, ready for Haru to fill. “Need any help?”

“No,” Haru replied looking back down at the stove.

Makoto nodded and made his way out of the kitchen when Yuki brushed up against his legs. He smiled as he bent down to pick her up. “There you are. Are you hungry?” he said to her. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake me up to be fed.”

“I already fed her,” Haru said.

Makoto looked up at him, surprised. “Thank you, Haru. I’m sorry if she bothered you to do so,” he said.

Haru shrugged one shoulder. “It’s okay.” He really didn’t mind. He quite liked the little cat.

Makoto set Yuki back on the floor and made his way into the bathroom. Once he was done, he walked over to the table, crossing his legs as he sat down. Yuki followed him and curled up next to his leg. He lazily ran his hands over her soft, white fur while he watched Haru finish cooking. It was unusual not to find Haru in the bathtub in the morning. Part of Makoto was still used to getting up for school and having to drag Haru from the tub. He was worried Haru still continued that even now and was late to his swim practices because he wasn’t there to pull him out. Makoto hoped that wasn’t the case but least with them living together, he could help watch over his friend.

As he continued to watch Haru cook, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Haru was living with him. They were actually sharing an apartment together. He didn’t think much about it yesterday during the move and he’d been too tired last night in bed but seeing Haru in the kitchen cooking made it all real. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Nagisa about their relationship.

Would he like to have a romantic relationship with Haru? Of course he would but it wasn’t necessary. The same when it came to anything sexual. Makoto always got the sense that wasn’t something Haru was too interested in anyway but that didn’t bother him. That wasn’t the most important part of a relationship like so many people thought. The two of them had a special kind of relationship that worked for them. It wasn’t the same kind of friendship he had with Nagisa, Rei or Rin.

But Makoto didn’t even know if Haru was interested in dating. Just like with sex, it didn’t seem like something Haru wanted. It never came up over the years as they matured. A part of Makoto was worried that if he’d ask, Haru would tell him he liked someone but not him. So, in his own selfishness and insecurity, Makoto never brought it up though he would still be happy for his friend if he wanted to date someone else.

Makoto was brought out of his thoughts when Haru set a bowl of rice with an egg on top and a plate of toast in front of him. He looked up Haru with a smile and said, “Thank you.”

Haru gave him a quick nod before returning to the kitchen to get his own food and sat across from Makoto.

“You didn’t have to cook so much, Haru. I’ve gotten used to only eating a little in the morning before classes,” Makoto said.

Haru looked over at him. “You should be eating better,” he said.

Makoto knew Haru was right but he didn’t want his friend to think he had to feed him every morning.

Soon they fell into their usual comfortable silence as they ate. Makoto enjoyed being able to share breakfast with someone. It was one of the downsides to living alone in Tokyo. He missed the busy mornings with his younger siblings. Even if they weren’t talking, Haru’s presence was welcomed.

Makoto’s gaze fell on Haru; who’s eyes were cast down on his food. A smile spread across Makoto’s face as he thought about this becoming part of their new routine. It probably wouldn’t happen every morning with his classes and Haru’s training schedule but mornings like this would be ones he looked forward to.

Haru’s eyes flicked up to meet Makoto’s. _“What is it?”_ he asked without saying anything.

Makoto’s eyes widened when he realized Haru caught him staring. He shook his head, saying, “Nothing.” Haru kept a steady gaze on him, knowing that wasn’t the case. Makoto picked up on that. “I was just thinking about how I didn’t have to pull you out of the bathtub this morning,” he said. That was half true.

Haru stared at him for a moment before replying, “I thought about it but then I decided to make breakfast.” Haru had woken up early that morning and instead of taking his usual soak in the tub, he laid in the bed watching Makoto. It gave him time to think things over without being interrupted.

“I don’t want you to feel like you always have to cook breakfast for me,” Makoto said. “I appreciate it though,” he quickly added, not wanting Haru to think he didn’t like.

“I didn’t mind,” Haru replied and dropped his gaze back down to his food. He wanted to do something for Makoto since he was always looking after him. Haru wanted to do something for him for once.  

Makoto knew Haru liked cooking but he didn’t want it to make him late to practice. “What time is your training today? I thought you’d be gone already for it.”

“It’s this afternoon.”

Makoto nodded. “Sorry you had to waste your entire off day moving.” He hoped it hadn’t worn Haru out too much.

“It’s okay.”

Makoto dropped his gaze back to his food and continue eating.

*

After they finished their meal, Makoto gathered the plates and bowls and carried them into the kitchen to be washed. Since Haru did the cooking he could do the dishes.

Haru rose from the table and made his way into the bedroom so he could change out of his pajamas. He dug in the same box from the night before. He definitely was getting his clothes unpacked before he left for training today. He hoped it wouldn’t take long to unpack the rest of his belongings.

Once Haru pulled out the shirt and pants he wanted, he laid them on the bed. He looked down at the two twin beds still pushed together and thought how it might be better if they bought a new, larger bed to fit the two of them. It’s not like they hadn’t shared a bed before and it would be more comfortable for Makoto than the small twin. Maybe he would ask Makoto about it later. With some rearranging around the bedroom, they could make it work.

After he dressed, Haru stepped back out of the room and greeted with a heartwarming sight. Makoto was stretched out on the couch as the light shined through the blinds onto him. His legs were bent at the knee so that he could fit on the small couch without his legs hanging off. His focus was on the TV as he petted Yuki, who was curled up on his chest.

Haru remained at the doorway, not wanting to move and disturb the scene. This is what he got to see on a daily basis now. There wasn’t anything particularly special about it but that’s why Haru liked it. He got to see Makoto in a way others didn’t; relaxed and carefree in _their_ apartment. Haru was liking the sound of that.

Makoto soon felt his presence and he tilted his head back to look at Haru. “Oh, Haru, I can move so you can sit down,” he said. He began to shift to a sitting position, cradling Yuki to his chest so she wouldn’t fall.

“No, it’s fine,” Haru said, causing Makoto to stop moving.

Makoto watched him walk toward and sit down on the floor in between the coffee table and couch, in the middle close to his waist. Makoto looked at him for a moment before settling back into his previous position. From this positon though, he couldn’t see the small smile spread across Haru’s face.

While Haru planned to bring up the conversation he overheard yesterday later, for now he would enjoy this peaceful morning with Makoto. For the first time outside of the pool, Haru felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll pop in some one shots to go with this from time to time when I have ideas for it. I figured it would be easier that way then trying to write it altogether as one long fic so I'm grouping them together as a series. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/149205446376/home-at-last-pairing-nanase-harukatachibana)!


End file.
